english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Freeman
Scott Freeman is a former American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Yuji Sakamoto in Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Pierce Aogami *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Pierce Aogami, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Pierce Aogami (ep19), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Zechs Doltrake *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Ian Dietrich, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Yuuji Sakamoto, Proctor (ep1) *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Yuuji Sakamoto *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Schoolboy B (ep5), Yellow Braver (ep2), Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Goatee, Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Taguchi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Moriyama (ep3), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Police B (ep1), Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Shinichiro Tokizane *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Masakaki *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Mamoru Suwa *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Dominio Rixerio, Additional Voices *Claymore (2008) - Bandit (ep6), Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Tomoharu Kishibe *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Ohori, RaGaiGar (ep5), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Villager (ep28), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Seichi Hirai (ep1), Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Mohawk (ep18) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ueshima (ep9), Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Mercenary (ep14), Soldier (ep10), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Clerk (ep17), Thug A (ep16) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fractale (2012) - Sunda Granitz *Freezing (2012) - Kyoichi Minase (ep9) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Kazuki Sakuraba *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Katabami (ep9), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Oogumo, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Giorgio, Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Semoponume Kashiwazaki (ep2) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Issei Hyodo *High School DxD: New (2014) - Issei Hyodo *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Atsuro Kawai *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Kloshkin (ep1), Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Yamada (ep10), Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Meiga *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Kisara's Dad (ep38), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Shiva, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Satou (ep11) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Kengo Usui *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Shinsuke Sasse Rodrigues *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2015) - Hamburg, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Tom Croose (ep8B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Store Manager, Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Shusei Kagari *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Capulet (ep1), Page (ep10), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Koji Aono (ep7), Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Tomi *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Ashikabi (ep2), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Oyamada Nobushige *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Haborym *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Yasuyuki Ootsuka, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Renfield (ep60), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Harvar D. Éclair, Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Harvar D. Éclair *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Le Flea the Younger (ep8), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Mitsuki Sarue/Sariel *The Future Diary (2013) - Taro Nanba *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Four-Eyes 1 (ep13), Merchant (ep13), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Starjun *Trinity Blood (2006) - Boatman (ep11) *We Without Wings (2013) - Hayato Narita *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Takashi Kosuda 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Pierce Aogami *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Shinichiro Tokizane *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Yudai Hirose *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Bixlow *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Britain *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Elvin *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Yuuji Sakamoto *Black Butler II (2012) - Canterbury, Thompson, Timber *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Additional Voices *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Britain, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Britain, Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Britain Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Ascended Eternal#2, Doctor Minte, Lazlo, Saint, TR4-NU *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Carson, Deputy Winger, Patient, Ruben Sexton, Sancho Cushman *LocoCycle (2013) - Agents *Smite (2012-2013) - Agni, Thanatos *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (149) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (144) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2015. *In April 5, 2014, Scott Freeman was arrested for possession of child pornography. On July 30, 2015, he pled guilty to eight counts of possession of child pornography and was sentenced to three years in a state prison. In response, FUNimation announced that they had terminated their relationship with him. Category:American Voice Actors